outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow Her Close
is the ninth episode of Season Six. Synopsis Pascalle’s love life is the cause of much speculation – but can Aaron Spiller really be her new true love? Plot Pascalle has another tryst with her fiance Nicky – but she knows their idyll can’t last – and what next? And she hasn’t been at work in a week. And when Judd is back earlier than expected, Pascalle’s attempts at lying are less than stellar. Judd smells a rat – but so does Hayden – who wants to collect on the Pascalle root sweep. He thinks he’s in to win over Loretta, who has no intention of paying out. Nicky lays out his game plan – that he and Pascalle go away together under false passports. But this will mean leaving all that Pascalle holds dear and she feels torn. Meanwhile, Ngaire announces a party – funded by Jethro to celebrate Grandpa’s end of home detention. The reason why Jethro would pay for anything is mysterious to Loretta – and also Grandpa. What does Jethro want in return? Jethro claims to want nothing, but Grandpa is not fooled. Under pressure, Pascalle is forced to desperate measures to explain her absences. She has been out because she’s on with – Aaron Spiller! This is met with shock and disbelief, and Pascalle now has to convince Aaron to go along with the lie. He eventually agrees as longs as they are going out. Pascalle decides that her family are so appalling she will go with Nicky and he is pleased. But as Pascalle leaves the hideout she has no idea that Judd is watching . . . All are gathered for Grandpa’s party. Loretta is piqued to watch Jethro holding court. But there are bigger fish to fry as a bitter Van gets ugly with Bailey and Judd finesses Pascalle into taking Van home. There Judd confronts Pascalle about all he knows. Pascalle is thrown but Judd cuts to the quick – he promised to go hard on transgressions, but he didn’t think it would be her. And he will not let her do what she will regret. Pascalle, sobered, realises she can’t go, but Grandpa is put out at the turn of events and lets Nicky know all. Nicky is pissed off, but someone else is pleased – Sheree! Judd picks up more family problems in the form of out of control Van and thinks Grandpa will be a trusty minder for Pascalle. Grandpa puts the hard word on Pascalle , but she flees with Aaron, only to be run to ground by Nicky, who once again declares his love. Pascalle is swayed, but as they reach his hideout – Sheree is there. Pascalle is beyond furious to realise her involvement in Nicky’s escape and future. Nicky calms Pascalle apparently, only to have her escape – as the cavalry arrive, Judd, Van and Aaron. And now there is a showdown where Sheree threatens Pascalle with a shotgun, Van is desperate to know the fate of the twins, Aaron ends up injured. In the end Pascalle calls the shots – she decides she wants this over with and Nicky and Sheree gone – as long as Sheree tells all about the fate of the twins. Loretta is appalled to hear of all this, but Judd is now more appalled to realise Grandpa and Ngaire’s involvement in all of this. Grandpa is unrepentant, so Judd orders him out of the house. Grandpa is appalled when Loretta and Van do not support him, and exits West house. Judd comforts Pascalle in her time of pain. As an alliance is now surely formed between Grandpa and Jethro. They swear allegiance to justice, vengeance and a pork free home . . . Category:Season Six